uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 7
NOW WE ARE GETTING PERSONAL, SO NO MORE PUBLICLY OPEN PROGRESS Bur at least me I will still try to post all directions, links and insturctions how to solve next steps in this wiki. Not givins exact solutions but trying to hel pyou all learn how to ersh it. Although I think even I will ost it at some point. Setting up apache and onion hidden service or any other HTTP/WWW/TCP/IP/CGI (Common Gateway Interface) server related stuff just isnt my department. Nor is fucking with problems of various liunux distributions. ~Lurker69 Since I still dont have clue what happened I will just dip what i have. SO be patient with errors and mistakes and missinfo. Best info should be here: http://titanpad.com/5szzye0A9V http://titanpad.com/2IDiePVoFH new pad http://titanpad.com/5szzye0A9V GEB Book code http://titanpad.com/u0mA5qiwcd onion 6 http://ut3qtzbrvs7dtvzp.onion/ Start OF SHITSTORM: 05:18am Entropy5: Onion http://q4utgdi2n4m4uim5.onion/ is up! <--check it in #cicasadolvers Logs: http://spiers.usr.sh:808/ Printscreens of onion 5 and onion 6 Motivational Dont give up guys: 12:45 soul gave up entirely 12:45 said it was too much time for no pay off 12:46 brotherbox quit tonight too 12:46 lel 12:46 our elite squad is abandning the ship 13:53 another "make your own service" task? 13:54 fuck you cicada 13:54 *goes back to playing might and magic x* Titanpads dump: Titanpad 1: onion 6 w http://ut3qtzbrvs7dtvzp.onion/ new pad http://titanpad.com/5szzye0A9V HOT !!!! GEB Book code http://titanpad.com/u0mA5qiwcd NEWEST: 05:18am Entropy5: Onion http://q4utgdi2n4m4uim5.onion/ is up! 05:18am brotherBox: There is an outguess in that message 05:27am brotherBox: Or rather image 05:27am brotherBox: Its signed by cicada, infotombing outguess 05:27am ext: img.outguess: bzip2 compressed data, block size = 900k 05:27am parardhes: who's the one behind, rasputin ? :) 05:28am brotherBox: https://infotomb.com/mq0c1.txt 05:28am brotherBox: ext, I extracted and outguessed it. 05:28am parardhes: is an image 05:28am brotherBox: Its a few hexdumps which look like jpgs and possibly a book cipher. 05:30am numinit: Yers, 2 JPGs 05:30am numinit: http://d.pr/xnfY/w6O61YS6 05:30am numinit: http://d.pr/mda3/20vFQryu 05:32am parardhes: Bew(y) = 3x ? 05:32am ext: Comment : Created with GIMP 05:36am brotherBox: hue 05:36am wut joined the chat room. 05:37am silence_: ahhhh! 05:37am wut is now known as Guest55356. 05:38am ext: Comment : LEAD Technologies Inc. V1.01 05:38am 05:40am brotherBox: Link to jpg 05:40am brotherBox: Thats the file 05:40am onecool: ok 05:40am onecool: the song is 05:41am onecool: Bach: Trio Sonata in G Major, BWV 1039: I. Adagio 05:41am brotherBox: The infotomb is itdentical to the original one, just to have that off the list. pcman3301: Yes Trio Sonata #2. Book will be GEB (by DH). I don't have my copy to hand. 05:46am onecool: and the equation image 05:46am PersonalKilljoy: i got single bzip2 archive 05:46am brotherBox: ^ 05:46am ext: silence_: it is bzip compressed 05:46am PersonalKilljoy: which is damaged........ 05:46am onecool: looks like it is referring to the fisher equation 05:46am brotherBox: PersonalKilljoy, its not 05:46am onecool: http://www.econ.ucsd.edu/~yisun/fisher.pdf 05:46am onecool: "the paper introduces a bivariate exact Whittle (BEW) 05:46am onecool: estimator that explicitly allows for the presence of short memory noise in the data" 05:47am brotherBox: A pdf and a book cipher? Oh my! 05:47am parardhes: wait I have that book 05:47am silence_: ah got it now :) 05:48am silence_: and looks like we have a new onion to find 05:48am parardhes: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/40373160/GEB.pdf 05:49am CarlosPL joined the chat room. 05:49am ext: gah, I really have to leave, hope you guys will figure it out! 05:51am silence_: xx3xxxxxxx7xxxxx.onion 05:51am silence_: :) 05:52am pcman3301: Bew means provable. Equation is Goedel incompleteness theorem, hence why the book is GEB 05:53am pcman3301: "Bew(y) = ∃ x ( y is the Gödel number of a formula and x is the Gödel number of a proof of the formula encoded by y)." 05:53am onecool: ah 05:54am silence_: we just got a ton of more clues to add to the pile of unsolved ones :/ 05:55am PersonalKilljoy: just when i have exams... perfect 05:55am http://dump.sidvind.com/cicada_2004_onion5_2/7/img_diff2.jpg parardhes: http://q4utgdi2n4m4uim5.onion/ (Francisco Goya - Dr. Pearl) -> outguess https://infotomb.com/mq0c1.txt : 1 img http://d.pr/xnfY/w6O61YS6 (Godel "provability"); 2 img http://d.pr/mda3/20vFQryu (Escher) ; 3 vid http://d.pr/IY7A/3deLLQMI (Bach) 06:10am Anoniem4l joined the chat room. 06:10am brotherBox: zoanthall, bots that notified us if any of the onions come back up 06:10am ext: onion5 -> jpeg -> outguess -> bzip2 -> signed text -> 2 images, 1 mp3 06:15am t parardhes: the book seems to be GEB by Douglas Hofstadter, but 13:10:1 dont work, we have to find out AMO:13:10:1 06:19am ext: http://dump.sidvind.com/cicada_2004_onion5_2/7/ 06:20am iII: Lurker, good call last year on this coming around to hofstadter 06:20am onecool: the letters in the outguess correspond to parables 06:25am http://titanpad.com/u0mA5qiwcd i got the canon names correctly 06:26am onecool: but i found that CFAF:5:23:6 Chromatic Fantasy, And Feud 177 06:26am scelsi: is re: godel escher bach there's a book by douglas hofstader of that name 06:26am scelsi: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%B6del,_Escher,_Bach 06:26am onecool: it's not line/word/character for that one i dont think 06:27am scelsi: all about strange loops 06:27am scelsi: and algorithms 06:27am ss23: GEB has to be the most fucking horrible book they could've picked for this 06:27am onecool: the three objects refer to godel(bmw), escher(the eye) and bach(the song) 06:31am past here not from tonight earlier hints on onion 5 ''' akame: so you remember the matrix jpeg page 4? it had no passless outguess 12:04am akame: when you run outguess 12:04am akame: it says data length 58152 12:04am akame: familiar? 12:05am akame: now outguess says iextracted data length too long 12:05am akame: so i modified the outguess source code 12:05am akame: to dump the data buffer 12:05am akame: the first 4 bytes match the new onion jpg outguessses!!! akame: p4 matrix jpg forced outguess with bytelength 58152: https://infotomb.com/pnid9 12:18am concise summary: https://infotomb.com/xgh2q fwiw any outguess key on new onioin 4 images and old p4 produces same seed and length 03:20am akame: so does it mean they have the same key? '''onion 5 http://thepeoplesrepublicofeurope.bandcamp.com/ 06:51amaustintrigue: what generated the bandcamp link? a decrypt? a person? 12:54am KineticX: http://thepeoplesrepublicofeurope.bandcamp.com/track/night-of-the-cicada onion 4 came online at 0:05gmt 29/01/2014 html data via firefox https://infotomb.com/1fn08 html stripped data is hexdump of gzip archive also see http://pastebin.com/A0dWX1Qi (nazgul) cat avowyfgl5lkzfj3n.onion.html |perl -pe 's/^.*body\>//;s/\<\/bo.*//' |grep -v head > o4.hex xxd -r -p o4.hex > o4.gz gunzip o4.gz extract 4 images from the uncompressed data python jpaeger.py < o4 mv unknown.stdin.000.jpg o4.1.jpg mv unknown.stdin.001.jpg o4.2.jpg python doc/rev.py o4 > o4.rev python jpaeger.py < o4.rev mv unknown.stdin.000.jpg o4.3.jpg mv unknown.stdin.001.jpg o4.4.jpg outguess -r o4.3.jpg o4.3.og outguess -r o4.4.jpg o4.4.og /* you can run jpaeger.py with filename as argument, it will append number and jpg to each output file. this save having to rename file --teefs */ there was no OOB data in between the 4 images in o4.3.jpg: outguess is ASCII: see below the other 3 are exactly 58152 bytes long nazgul: I have already XORed the 58152 bytes outguesses of the onion4 images 00,01 and 03, nothing useful 3 non-ascii outguesses outguesses in zip archive here https://infotomb.com/svu5q (idontworkfor3301) the 3 non-ascii outguesses: o4.124.jpg.og https://infotomb.com/k11ys https://infotomb.com/pqdcz https://infotomb.com/6mtc6 Eve57: I checked 98 combinations of the three outguesses and the three 256 byte strings. 05:39am ext: there is a large portion of the beginning that is similar 05:40am nazgul: My filenames are following the extraction routine as detailed in http://pastebin.com/A0dWX1Qi nazgul: I am looking for any file headers in the onion4 outguesses (exept the ASCII that gave us onion5). No useable (as in images/text/compressed data/mp3) file headers found in onion4.image00.outguess (58152 bytes) nazgul: No useable (as in images/text/compressed data/mp3) file headers found in onion4.image01.outguess (58152 bytes) nazgul: No useable (as in images/text/compressed data/mp3) file headers found in onion4.image03.outguess (58152 bytes) nazgul: No useable file headers (for images/text/compressed data/mp3) found in onion4.image00.jpg (823807 bytes) XORed with any of the 256 byte strings or their byte-order reversed copies at all possible offsets. Minimum entropy is 6.89 Note: outguessXX onion4.imageXX.outguess.dat file: outguess00_XOR_outguess01.dat: data file: outguess00_XOR_outguess03.dat: data file: outguess01_XOR_outguess03.dat: data file: outguess00_XOR_outguess01_XOR_outguess03.dat: data Nothing of interest found, only binary data. XORed all three 58152 byte non ascii outguesses from onion4 with the onion5.mp3 at all possible offsets. I scanned for file headers but found no readable files. The minimum entropy is around 7.9 in all cases. An extensive analysis of the three non-ASCII outguesses in combination with the three 256 byte strings from onions 2,3 and 4 can be found at http://pastebin.com/vkaf3KWY iII|out: https://infotomb.com/3kcte.txt 07:30am onecool: these outguesses XORed are producing weird results.. 07:30am iII|out: that's a diff of 1+3 and 2+3 07:31am https://infotomb.com/3kcte.txt akame: 0096 2e0a 418d 3733 1236 4774 b16a 118f 6f96 f384 e148 0a00 07:35am onecool: 00:40 if onion address is 16 characters + '.' + 5(onion) 06:53am onecool: 00:40 22 characters total 06:57am strings are identical from 0 upto byte 1571 (prime), then for 22 bytes 1 and 2 are identical then for another 22 bytes all 3 identical, tand from then on all seems random tried all ways possible to get these 22 bytes to decipher to an onion (16 + . + onion) seemed such a sweet idea - but found nothing 4 pages of runic script SheCalledMePaul: 4 new runes here: http://pastebin.com/Swwv9V6Q (ext: https://github.com/ext/jpegsplit <-- I use this tool to extract concaternated jpegs 12:56am) rune translations of 4 runic pages by sibilance http://titanpad.com/WZsXR2TIjI Eve57: I just tried this: http://jocr.sourceforge.net/ 02:52am Eve57: That is an OCR software that can learn new alphabets on the fly. 02:52am Eve57: Whenever there is a unknown symbol it will ask as what it should be recognized. 02:52am Eve57: Or you can even manually build a database - just a directory with images and a text file that contains the mapping file - symbol. 02:56am Eve57: And I removed the border around the text manually. 02:57am Eve57: gocr -p ./db/ -m 130 -m 256 001.pnm sibilance: cleaned up runes translation: https://gist.github.com/anonymous/ab917b4c225859c8c2b2 03:17am The latest rune images all used the same template as the same discrepancies appear in the same place on all of them outguess leading to onion 5 in o4.3.jpg: outguess is ASCII: nazgul: In image02.jpg I find the following outguess (Note that there is no GPG signature): http://pastebin.com/kqfUPAvV 12:52am For those who have fallen behind: TL BE IE OV UT HT RE ID TS EO ST PO SO YR SL BT II IY T4 DG UQ IM NU 44 2I 15 33 9M Good luck. 3301 akame: i got the message decyphered 01:44am SheCalledMePaul: the whole thing D: 01:44am SheCalledMePaul: lol 01:44am ss23: akame: And? 01:46am shadowfix_: Waiting for it... 01:46am SheCalledMePaul: lol 01:46am akame: transposition cypher 01:47am SheCalledMePaul: what is key length 01:48am akame: 7 col 8 rows 1736254 01:48am akame: to believe truth is to destroy possibility 01:48am truth: wat 01:48am sir_phobos: what are the numbers 01:50am dead: nice work 01:50am akame: the onion is: r2dliu: http://q4utgdi2n4m4uim5.onion/ 01:58am transposition cypher 0 6 2 5 1 4 3 T O B E L I E V E T R U T H I S T O D E S T R O Y P O S S I B I L I T Y Q 4 U T G D I 2 N 4 M 4 U I M 5 9 1 3 3 leading to onion 5 http://q4utgdi2n4m4uim5.onion/ (currently offline) onion 5 ''' html data via firefox https://infotomb.com/3y1c8 html stripped data dump: https://infotomb.com/ooxyo (including GPG siganture, which is valid) or https://infotomb.com/sjpce. when decrypted: https://infotomb.com/his5u file called interconnectedness 02:11am poincare__: http://dump.sidvind.com/onion5.mp3 - ha! code in guitar? '''interconnectedness, an mp3 file A mirror of the song is here on Youtube - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ActGqDxBD4A SheCalledMePaul: its in D minor, and DADGAD tuning btw if that helps you 03:27am austintrigue: that last refrain from the guitar is being played backwards03:12am SheCalledMePaul: there was backwards guitarplaying in 761.mp3 as well03:12am counterhash: Playing the two mp3s on top of each other in Audacity produces nothing of interesct 06:17am modusponies: for those focusing on the audio, you can do a lot more beyond a spectrogram http://cnmat.berkeley.edu/link/9943 length of song is 277.133 seconds. 277133 is prime snibbib: also, song is 277 seconds long. the title "Interconnectedness" adds up to 772 in the gematria 06:12am zoanthall: i've tried mp3stegz and mp3stego, no dice high freq cutoff checked - PersonalKilljoy: http://i.imgur.com/eXNLU1h.jpg the size of the mp3 is 665187 bytes = 2 * 3325937 counterhash: Anyone know why we have all of the 55s at the end for padding? Is it a normal LAME function or?06:45am Mothwing: No, that's not normal in LAME, look at the other mp3s we've received as hex text, they were all encoded with LAME too. all source files: http://sigmaninestudios.com/3301/ Eve57: (Negative) result of XORing the three strings against the four images from tonight. Now running against the MP3. http://pastebin.com/08WXw5gj 04:40am Final result of XOR started last night; images and MP3: http://pastebin.com/7j73TupH OutGuess noise: http://pastebin.com/fe1GqNMT unused cues on the way: 9133 was redundant end after onion 5 in deciphered outguess text instruction on page 4 of onion 4 images: 9133 is prime, so is 3319 277133 is also prime (length of mp3) amone: do four things unreasonable each day has a gematria value of 1429 which is a prime 03:08am amone: 14293319 is also a prime The Rune Text: (from the four new images) https://gist.github.com/anonymous/ab917b4c225859c8c2b2 Onion 4 Transcription of runes by sibilance...essen... Page 1: A Koan: A man decided to go and study with a maste r. He went to the door of the master. "Who are yo u who wishes to study her e" asked the master. The stude nt told the master his name. "That is not who you are, tha t is only what you are cal led. Who are you who wish es to study here" he aske Page 2: d again. The man thought for a moment and replied "I am a professor". "That is what you do, not what you are." replied the master. "Who ar e you who wishes to stud y here". Confused the man th ought some more. Finally, he answered, "I am a human b eing". "That is only your spe cies, not who you are. wh Page 3: o are you who wishes to study here", asked the maste r again. after a moment of th ought the professor repl ied "I am a consciousness i nhabiting an arbitrary body ". "That is merely what you a re not who you are. Who a re you who wishes to stu dy here". The man was getting ir ritated. "I am," he started, Page 4: but he could not think of anything else to say, so he tra iled off. After a long pause the master replied, "Then yo u are welcome to come stu dy" An Instruction: Do four unreasonable things each da y: Titanpad 2: onion 6t onion 6 w http://ut3qtzbrvs7dtvzp.onion/ new pad http://titanpad.com/5szzye0A9V header empty text only with comment https://infotomb.com/4lurl cat ut3qtzbrvs7dtvzp.raw.txt |grep -v 761 > o6.hex wc o5.hex 133149 133149 8122075 o6.hex http://dump.sidvind.com/cicada_2014/8/ -----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE----- Hash: SHA1 Create one Tor hidden service that can accept CGI file uploads. When this hidden service returns and can accept input, post the three magic squares and the URL to your Tor hidden service here. Work alone. 3333333333333333 310 12 103 3 3 312 14 123 3 3 310 12 103 3333333333333333 Good luck. 3301 -----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE----- Version: GnuPG v1.4.11 (GNU/Linux) iQIcBAEBAgAGBQJS24E0AAoJEBgfAeV6NQkPNPEP/jxtRsM2AOE3KRChpl1IHxGe oMyd/YjXW7/o8X6Cv+AYhzQhRhqOQPL0N+fVC2WNO64CGnOmTLbhZPoXpV1giSmA UguBIWZ59MmitGVmiz68M/i5H68h7s7eXoC5u7/iZjVMQBr86J1iJyeabVjJMSp+ OI8ouTuVAZ5lccvUy9UpV82GtGZoM7P1xxWJGpM3LIz6mv7VdfogrCNAW0jhZ2/x 8eiiHFuB5oktc9uTbIqhJQsESuc1u/uMkeb1OGXovKmD+zLtq+DPbWo8P0lnT70V pyLOLM5CWsAjblU+5ohK57yFP6AV6x4l97BQyRmMOojh35QGKPVULZG4sRPKsuG5 nw93gRi6/eQ/aQvQuEvkf4lbj/V5G4kOj/YcQhyjAWdo1UPl9zkUXs2lKH7sUUms P1WV6eyL6rAqpUXfwpDSfaPTPquIwuFsEl5z/d14IXnR3s+LQjlFDO3DE2d9QlEr h5daiLFEvH+wyoJ5aPOsSkT+QJqCrVQNnbbQYzYKeMKAshu1LWuk1ZQ0XAEA6C2b zbiPcXg0OMO+VWkhscZwxIHr1N5TVDj3NOszCfUe7lrYZhE0F/TL50NkGxw9+2qH byDA8E4Yhe2c7pUVgs3OQLX46N4SOlbsH2MNXO9Y5jjI2Oj+OwLQ07F8jouNvXN4 kY3+nCV1PPLtiOu1CCP1 =/MnD -----END PGP SIGNATURE----- My (Lurkers) Log Dumps: from #cicadasolvers 12:18 squares are in 256, just saying 12:18 and guy on 4can was not just troll 12:18 this year sucks, i wasnt even around for last year, but reading about it was better than this year =p 12:18 which one lurk? 12:18 I'm really disapointed there were no physical locations this year 12:18 :( 12:18 also he was not cicada, just guy who saw glimpse of solution before we did my PM with iII 08:41] are you going to try it this time? 12:19 borken, he said that on /x/ he tried to tell us *again* that 256 can be squares 12:19 he said the same here, that it was the 256's 12:19 i havent read the titanpads yet 12:19 but, he never made it work 12:19 so i dont know what going on 12:19 he talked about it weeks ago 12:23 funny thing is that massos detective noce actually worked 100%, /x/ trol wass borken 12:23 >mfw masso can dox you if you only post troll post on /x/ 12:25 but he contradicts himself, he says look for three squares in mp3 12:25 and says they're the 256's 12:26 yeah typical sage 12:26 i think they are not in mp3 12:27 sage never tells you the easy answer, he tries to show you the way 12:27 like that teacher in koan 12:27 and as i understood him, squares in mp3 are distraction 12:27 and there are some squares in 256... but i dont know, until now i though 256 look completely random 12:28 i need to read titanpads to make bigger picture 12:28 they're the right length to be squares 12:28 but I imagine xor'd with something 12:28 but, we've xord so many thigns 12:28 lol 12:28 also i have no clue where and how sage spotted squares in 256s, iirc he said that with /x/ troll he wanted to point squares to us *again* 12:29 i dont recall him talking about them before 12:29 it was in #hackers (if you are redaing that and dont know about channel #haackers look at spiers log page :-) ) 12:29 i missed that then 12:29 he showed up having not really followed it, said hey, they can be the right length for squares 12:29 then an hour later said he couldn't get them to make any sense 12:29 nothing since 12:29 uh well, i hate when this is happening, dont have time for this 12:30 it should be a dead period now though 12:30 remember how long the server section went on last year? 12:30 i like when cicada is slow, so there is plenty of time to edit wiki and investigate other stuff, i just started to enjoy disecting outguess 12:30 now that it's at the end of the public stuff, you may as well let the wiki sit for a bit 12:31 there won't be new info, so it can wait, no? 12:31 "When this hidden service returns and can accept input, post the 12:31 three magic squares and the URL to your Tor hidden service here." 12:31 thats onion 6 right? 12:31 that's the outguess of the last set of jpgs we got 12:31 a jpg that split in to 4 12:32 and no date, just when it returns, you have to catch those 15 minute time window? 12:32 all the outguess is almost identical 12:32 haha 12:32 yep, no warning 12:32 and now i have to install ubunto on one of my computers... :-( 12:32 i dont know if i will be bale to install apache on my chakra linux box 12:33 I don't know, I did it without apache 12:33 i spend 3 hours the other day just to install firefox in that freakin thing 12:33 I just have a python script sending to port 12:33 python? :-) 12:33 can i do that in windows? 12:33 I think so, yeah 12:33 almost certainly 12:33 look up python cgi, I found tonnes on it 12:34 -*- NiceLurk can set up insecure onion only ba finding reterded step by step instructions :-/ 12:34 thankfully, those exist 12:35 http://stackoverflow.com/questions/7929848/how-to-run-python-cgi-script 12:35 yeah those exist but mainyl for ubuntu 12:35 and i am not gonna bother with that atm 12:36 although i should have some old box with ubunto installed.. i just need to patch it back with ram ships and graphics card... which will cause drvier problems :-( 12:37 anyways some other day, i have some other shit to do today and tomorrow, ill just copypaste titanpads in wiki, so people will stop PMing me 12:38 haha 12:38 yeah 12:41 hey 12:41 http://anonmgur.com/up/a73af83c0ade8814cfba0fa3085bb197.png 12:41 this picvture 12:41 picture 12:42 that face in upper right corner 12:42 yeah 12:42 people say it's rasputin 12:42 it's another step we mostly skipped over 12:42 the outguess from it just handed us stuff again 12:42 isnt that that rusisan author who was kind of rusisan version of cassanova 12:43 rasputin yes 12:43 Rasputin jpg 12:43 also, if you change the levels on that picture, if I recall, there's a cicada and a bunch of numbers in it 12:43 nice, so more funtime in PS 12:44 yep 12:44 ill just skip fucking onion server, not my department anyways 12:44 but, once again I don't know that it means anything 12:44 enough other stuff that interest me more 12:44 the onion server's w/e it's the squares that are going to fuck people this year 12:45 seting up servers is just not my thing, time i spend chasing for some lame bug, that takes me 3 hours to solve (and it is usally some space begore %) just isnt worth it 12:45 there's been a lot of that this year 12:45 so you have to gnerate 3 magic ssquares or what? 12:45 soul gave up entirely 12:45 said it was too much time for no pay off 12:46 brotherbox quit tonight too 12:46 lel 12:46 our elite squad i s leaving the borad 12:46 post the 12:46 three magic squares and the URL to your Tor hidden service here. 12:46 Work alone. 12:46 1111111111111111 12:46 110 12 101 12:46 1 1 12:46 112 14 121 12:46 1 1 12:46 110 12 101 12:46 1111111111111111 12:46 beautiful 12:47 each of the outguesses has that square 12:47 but ringed in a different thing 12:47 eash different? 12:47 2 3's, a 0 and a 1 12:47 but the numbers inside them are all the same 12:47 and those numbers dont make magic square at all 12:47 3333333333333333 12:47 310 12 103 12:47 3 3 12:47 312 14 123 12:47 3 3 12:47 310 12 103 12:47 3333333333333333 12:48 btw, whn did soul said he is giving up? recently, ppl were asking about him yesterday 12:48 that's the thing, cicada's never given us a magic square 12:48 a magic square is supposed to start at 1 and go up one per entry 12:48 and add up to something 12:48 no repititions 12:48 I talked to soul 3 days ago 12:49 at that poing though, he'd been off for almost a week, just on once in a while to talk 12:49 ah ok , you have email from him? 12:49 no trying to solve 12:49 I think somewhere, but I've only used here to talk to him 12:49 haven't needed to email 12:49 he pm's me 12:50 i would like us to make some email list or something, there are some amazing ppl here, you never know whan their expertise might come handy in life 12:50 i always regret when people dissapear from IRc and oyu have no way to contact them, and you facing problem thatt hey can solve in 2 seconds 12:51 I know that feeling 12:51 anway, ill juts make new page for wiki 12:51 page 7 12:51 this ooks like it wil be whole new chapter 12:51 that sort of thing is why I still idle in tokachi :P 12:51 yeah 12:51 did I tell you I got c2's number a couple weeks ago? 12:52 and in 426699k, and some others 12:52 no 12:52 also i have work in OTP 12:52 we have new drop there 12:52 http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=1029128#1029128 12:52 that timing 12:52 NORFOLK VIRGINIA 12:52 aren't marcus and bakpak virginia? 12:52 isnt marcus from virgina? 12:52 yeah 12:52 lol 12:53 I bet he'd get it my PM with Pararthes 12:18 you can follow with this : http://dump.sidvind.com/cicada_2004_onion5_2/7/ http://dump.sidvind.com/cicada_2004_onion5_2/8/ 12:20 this is o6 http://anonmgur.com/up/287cf5dd1da845292b36584dacbe5ee4.png 12:25 and o5 if you need it for wiki http://anonmgur.com/up/a73af83c0ade8814cfba0fa3085bb197.png 12:37 thx 12:38 np 12:38 can i post this links directly to wiki? 12:39 since i dont have time atm to read all titanpads and check all the files and instructions 12:39 i will just dump wht i have to wiki, to stop people PMing me asking "what hapened" 12:39 I dont remember who made them. I'll try to find out 12:40 and i also dont have fucking clue i just came back to computer 12:43 I think it was ext 12:49 yes ext posted it 12:55 it's a little long. o5 came up at 6:18 with a painting from goya (Francisco Goya - Dr. Pearl), outguess had 2 images (Godel - equation of provability, Escher the eye), a mp3 (Bach - Trio Sonata in G Major) and numbers to use with the book (GEB by Douglas Hofstadter) 12:57 And Rasputin :-) 12:57 Ill make new wikia page page 7 for this shit 12:57 CFAF:5:23:6 ment chapter Chromatic Fantasy, And Feud, 5th line of dialogue, 23d word .. 12:57 and jsut dump in the info for now 12:58 i dont have time for this shit right now 12:58 yes rasputin in the background and numbers 181 7 15 16 456 351 7 ; 966 1071 626 204 434 12:59 numbers adds up to 1033 and 3301 12:59 cool 12:59 those numbers.... fuck them 13:00 we have whole series of numberstation like messages oat otp22 to solve also 13:00 http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=1028396#1028396 this think 13:00 the code translated to http://ut3qtzbrvs7dtvzp.onion/ which had a huge hex 13:02 the hex had 4 runes inside and outguess gave the pgp signed message New pages of the primus // re-write this, pleaseEdit =We got a new onion (http://ut3qtzbrvs7dtvzp.onion/), from it we got a long string which was transformed into 4 new .jpeg pages which had runic messages which read as follows:= =page 1 the loss of diuinity: the circumference. prpractices. three behaviors. which. avse. the. loss.of divinity : we.consume.too.much. because.we.belive. the. following. two.errors. within.the.deception: 1 we. do. not. have. enough: or. there. is not. enough =page 2 2 we.have.what.we.have.now.by.luck: and.we.will.not.be.strong.anough.later.to.obtain.what.we.need. most. things.are.not.worth.consuming> we.preserve. things. because.we.believe. we. are.weak: if. we. lose. them. we. will.not.be.strong. enough.to.gain.them.again: this.is.the.deception. page 3 most.things.are.not.worth.preserving: we.follow. dogma. so. that. we. can. belong. and.be.right: or.we. follow. reason. so .we. can. belong. and.be.right: there is nothing to be right about: to belong is death> it is the behaviors consumtion preservation: and adherence page 4 : ..CE THAT HAVE US LOSE OUR PRIMALITY AND THUS OUR DIVINITY. SOME WISDOM: AMASS GREAT WEALTH NEVER BECOME ATTACHED TO WHAT YOU OWN. BE PREPARED TO DESTROY ALL THAT YOU OWN. AN INSTRUCTION: PROGRAM YOUR MIND. PROGRAM REALITY